1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital TV receiver capable of receiving an analog broadcasting signal and a digital broadcasting signal. More particularly, the invention relates to a digital TV receiver which stores channel information with respect to a broadcasting signal which is not currently being viewed, and uses the stored channel information to select a broadcasting channel when a broadcasting signal reception mode is changed, and a method performing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general digital TV receiver having at least two reception modes is capable of receiving an analog broadcasting signal and a digital broadcasting signal. It does not store channel information for a digital broadcasting signal which is currently not being viewed a reception mode where an analog broadcasting signal is selected and viewed, and vice versa. Thus, when a user viewing a program in a certain mode, alters the reception mode in order to view a program of another broadcasting signal, it takes much time to select a channel according to a channel-up/channel-down operation.